The Unthinkable
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: He wanted to smile back at her, to let her know that he didn’t regret anything, but he couldn’t. So he gave her a slight nod and flash stepped out of her sight. He broke so many rules...just by stopping at her house.


_The Unthinkable_

Karin sighed, her eyes going to the plate of food a crossed from hers. It was getting late and Ichigo wasn't home yet. It's been like this for years now, days would pass before he decided to pop in. She was eleven when she first found out about her older brother being a soul reaper, she never would have thought…though he did see ghost all the time so maybe she shouldn't be so surprised.

She picked up the plate with cold food; Yuzu never hesitated to make his plate for him. She was positive that he would be home that night. What a disappointment…

She dumped the food and grabbed the hair clip resting on the table. She had decided to let her hair grow once she entered high school, boys seemed to like girls with long hair… She wasn't girlfriend material though. She was older now and still a tomboy, with her lose black tee shirt and sagging black jeans. She was always going to be the tomboy and Yuzu was always going to be the pretty girly one. She sighed and started up the stairs, clipping her hair up on the back of her head.

She entered her dark and empty room, she took a glance to the bed on the far left wall. Yuzu wasn't home…she actually had friends she could spend her time with. She had offered for Karen to also spend the night but you can't really have fun with people that aren't your friends.

She sighed and fell onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling through the dark. She usually liked being alone but the silence was eating her alive. She was miserable…

…And as if something answered her call, her window slid open with a snap.

Karin shot up, her eyes narrowed. She hadn't sensed anything coming, as the years went by it seemed like she could feel these things more. She always knew where her sister and father was, it was Ichigo that she usually lost track of. Her eyes widened at the familiar shine of silver hair, glistening in the moon light. He was in that black kimono and white haori like the last time she saw him. She smiled and jumped off her bed.

"Toshiro!" she called. She hadn't seen him in years. She sensed him, she always knew when he was around…she just never saw him. He looked up and his tense turquoise eyes froze her to the spot.

"Karin Kurosaki," he mumbled in a low greeting. She smiled and made her way to where he rested on her window ledge.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for your brother," he said. She nodded slowly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He hasn't been around lately," she answered. He nodded, and she couldn't help but to notice that he had looked at her once and was now looking off to the wall. He sighed and made a turn to leave but she was quick to grab a hold on to his arm, stopping him.

"Wait, don't go yet… I mean…you just got here," she said when he looked over his shoulder at her. He sighed and looked back out the window, tugging his arm from her.

"I don't have time to waste," he said. She sighed and looked down, it was silent for a moment and she wondered why he was still on her window ledge. She looked up at him, he was staring at the other bed in the room, Yuzu's bed.

"You have another sibling," he stated. She nodded and stepped back from him, also looking to the empty bed.

"Yeah, Yuzu, my twin sister," she said. He turned back to her, eyes slightly wide.

"Twin?" he asked. She smiled at him, her hands going to her hips.

"Yeah but we look nothing a like," she said. He turned back into the room.

"She isn't here," he said. Although it wasn't a question, she shook her head.

"Nah, she got girl friends and stuff so she went to spend the night at their house. So I'm alone here, that's kinda way I wanted you to stay. It gets kinda lonely, ya know?" she asked. He looked to her.

"Why don't you stay with your girl friends?" he muttered. She shrugged and moved back to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"I only have guy friends, you know, the ones you meant a few years ago. My dad won't let me have sleepovers with them," she sighed. He sighed and jumped from her window ledge. She noticed that he was taller now, not too much taller but enough to be at least a few inches taller than her. Other than that he looked just about the same. He set his sword on the floor with a 'clink' before he closed his eyes and sat on the bed next to her.

"I guess I have a moment to spare," he said, stuffing his hands into his kimono. She smiled.

"Thanks Toshiro," she said. He turned his head away from her and she took that as a 'your welcome'. It was silent and Karin couldn't help but fidget. This was the first time she ever had the opposite sex in her room and it was a bit unnerving. Not only was he a boy but he was more mature and intimidating than the boys she went to school with. She cleared her throat.

"You've grown," he mumbled suddenly.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him. He was staring off toward the window. He sighed and looked to her.

"You've grown since then," he said. She blushed slightly.

"Um yeah," she mumbled. She had grown taller and like every female, had gotten herself a set of hooters and some curves. She licked her lips and watched as he looked away again. She opened her mouth to start a conversation but her mouth closed when she couldn't think of anything to say.

She stared at him, trying to think of anything to say, anything at all. She sighed, deciding to give up. Her eyes remained on him though. She stared into his white hair for a moment before her eyes went down to the hair that rested against the nape of his neck. His neck connected to a strong jaw which led to a small chin. Up his chin he had thin, kissable lips. She blushed, as she stared at them. They were turned now in a slight pout.

She had never kissed a boy before. She had a few crushes here and there but guys were usually _just_ her friends because they could keep up with her. She was strong and independent and she loved that boys were just as strong as her. She had never thought about doing anything…romantic with them.

While in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she was leaning in so close to him. He smelled like sweat and winter, you know, that smell that comes when it turns to winter, she didn't like winter though, you can't play soccer if it's snowing. She liked the smell on him though, it matched with the ice that had fallen from the sky when he saved her that time.

"What are you doing?"

Karin blinked at the sound of his voice but she didn't lean away from him she only looked up, her eyes locking with his bright ones. He had turned his head slightly, if he turned it anymore her nose would be in his neck. He stared down at her from the corner of his eye. She blushed, fisting the bed as her heart started to race.

"Toshiro," she whispered. He arched a silver eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. She licked her lips. She probably wasn't going to see him again for a long time now. If she wanted something from him…she was going to have to go after it now. She hesitated but lifted her hand placing it on his thigh, he looked down at it and as he did she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the side of his neck. His skin was warm and soft under her lips.

She felt him stiffen, she pulled away from him to see his wide eyes. Before he had time to react she lifted her hand from his thigh and gently cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her as she pulled away from his neck. She pressed her lips against his.

Her first kiss.

He was stiff, unmoving, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, so she pressed her lips harder against his. She liked the feeling though, it was pleasant, his lips were warm and soft. It was gentle and soothing. And then he was pulling away. She opened her eyes, her hand letting go of his chin to gently press her fingertips to her tingling lips.

Toshiro's eyes were wide and she was surprised to see a dark red blush going a crossed his tan face.

"W-What do you think your doing?" he demanded. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would think it was obvious, I was kissing you," she sighed. His eyes narrowed.

"I know that! Why were you kissing me?" he demanded. She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because, I've never been kissed before and it was kind of a burden to walk around with that over my head. I wouldn't mine getting rid of my virginity either, such a useless thing to keep," she said, a blush lighting up her face even though she was trying to be tough about the whole situation.

"You shouldn't take those things so lightly," he growled out. She arched an eyebrow at him

"What? Was that your first kiss too?" she asked. His face turned redder.

"O-Of course not!" he growled. She gasped and leaned back towards him, her eyes wide.

"Some one kissed you before? But your just a kid!" she said. He fisted his hands and this time his face turned red with anger.

"I AM NOT A KID!" he growled, his fist flying up into the air. She laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, bringing his lips to hers again. He went stiff just like last time, shock freezing him up again. Karin could hear her heart pounding in her ears but she ignored it, she was sure she was going to find out what was so special about kissing.

She pulled away slowly, their lips were just pressed together but Toshiro hadn't moved and it unnerved her. She opened her eyes just in time to see him open his. He hadn't moved but his eyes being closed meant he liked it, right?

"There's more to kissing than just pressing our lips together, isn't there?" she asked. As far as she was concerned, besides the good feeling she got when her lips were against his, kissing was pretty boring.

"Of course there is. What you're doing now is child's play," he whispered. She blushed and looked away from him.

"Well…then show me," she mumbled. His hands came up, grabbing her arms firmly right above her elbows. He tugged her arms from his neck.

"You don't know what you're asking of me. It's unthinkable for me to do something like that with a human child, let alone Kurosaki's younger sister," he said. She held firm to him, not letting him take her arms from his neck.

"Please Toshiro! I'm probably never going to have a chance to experience something like this again. All the boys at my school see me as one of them, which I don't have a problem with, but I'll never have a boyfriend and I _am_ a girl, I don't want to miss out on the girl stuff too! I'm seventeen and by the time I do get a boyfriend, I'll probably be in college and twenty! I don't want to wait that long so please…_show_ me," she pleaded urgently.

"Karin," he sighed.

"Please," she whispered. He stared at her, his deep turquoise eyes searching hers. He closed them and sighed, his warm breath fanning over her face.

"Fine," he mumbled. She smiled.

"Thanks…" she trailed off, her face burning with a blush as his eyes opened. They had darkened some, but they were so intense, swimming with things she didn't understand. He licked his lips. She cleared her throat.

"Thanks Toshiro," she said again. His eye stayed on hers as he leaned down to press his lips against hers, letting them close on contact. Karen let her own eyes close, leaning into him.

At first it was like it was before, soft and gentle, neither of them moving. Then Toshiro leaned into her more and his lips moved. She was a little thrown off as he leaned forward, his lips moving gently. She decided to do the same and moved her lips like his. She felt like her lips were become moister than what they were before, damp and hot. She felt like his lips were trying to open hers up but she wouldn't let him, having some one else's tongue in her mouth seemed gross. But that was a part of kiss, she had heard about it, seen it on TV.

His hand came up, cupping the back of her neck as he forced her back and as her head tilted back, her mouth opened. She gasped at the flick of his tongue, pulling away. She wasn't sure about the way that it felt. It had only been for a moment but his tongue had felt like an invader.

"Do you wish to stop?" he asked. She looked up at him. His eyes were darker than before, his lips glistening. She was surprised to see that he wasn't blushing like he had been before, like how she knew she was now. She shook her head, her bangs brushing his.

"No," she whispered. He hesitated but leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again. They started right where they left off and this time Karen let his tongue slide on in. He slowed down, letting her get use to the new experience. His tongue was hot and wet and strange but the longer they kissed the more she liked it there. He let out a little sound when her tongue meant with his, and that little sound started something inside her.

She wasn't sure about how long they kissed but the longer they kissed the more the feeling grew. She felt herself leaning into him, pressing her chest against him but then just like that he was pulling away from her. He pulled out her arms and turned his head away, panting slightly.

"That's enough…if we continue…" he mumbled. She wasn't sure if he had stopped talking or if she had just stopped listening. She liked the feeling he had given her…she wanted more. She leaned forward and without hesitation took advantage of his exposed neck. He let out a gasp at the press of her lips against him, leaning back.

"Karin," he growled out. She fisted his captain's haori and tugged him closer to her, pressing her lips to his neck again. He let out another gasp as she opened her mouth, sucking softly. She couldn't control the blush on her face or her hand as it let go of his haori to dip into his black kimono covering his chest. He gripped her wrist, stopping her hand from wondering his chest.

"_Karin_," he warned. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"Please, just a little more Toshiro," she whispered.

"This is unthinkable, you do understand that, don't you?" he demanded. Her eyes narrowed.

"What is so unthinkable about it? All teenagers do this," she said, leaning back slightly. His eyes narrowed now.

"I'm a shinigami and you're a human girl. Do you understand how many rules this is probably breaking? Besides, I'm no teenager, I'm over a hundred years older than you," he said, looking away from her. She didn't care, she wanted this moment before it was gone.

"When I first met you, Toshiro, I thought you were the coolest person I had ever set my eyes on. You saved my team from those bullies and then you saved me from that _thing_. I liked you from then on, I didn't feel for you like I did for all my other guy friends. You were something different; I wanted to be more of a girl _for_ _you_. And I still feel that way, now that your here I don't want to do this with anyone else, I want to do this with the guy I like and who knows when I'll feel like this again," she said. He was still staring away from her but his body had relaxed, his hand gently holding hers now.

When he didn't move to leave or pull away from her she leaned forward pressing her lips to his neck again. She looked up to find his eyes shut. That was all she needed. She kissed down his neck, parting her lips and letting her tongue run along his heated flesh much like it did when they were kissing. He let out a low hiss when she got to his collar bone.

He let her hand go and she moved it to his shoulder, pushing his captain's haori off. He was hesitating, she could tell and all she wanted to do was loosen him up, let him know that it was okay. She stood from the bed, he looked up at her.

"I'm…I'm going to get more comfortable," she mumbled. He nodded, but his eyes widened when she straddled his lap. His hands immediately went to her hips. They were both blushing now but Karin wasn't going to stop now. She cleared her throat and grabbed the clip on the back of her head, pulling it out she let her long black hair flow down her back. Toshiro's eyes studied her for a moment. She leaned forward to kiss him but his head dipped down and her lips meant with the top of his head. She frowned but gasped at the feel of his lips against her neck.

His lips were moist and soft as they worked over her heating skin. Her heart was pounding and her hands were trembling as she lifted them into his hair. She gasped, tilting her head back as his tongue ran along her. His hands moved up from her hips, caressing her waist as they went up.

"Toshiro," she whispered, she was unfamiliar with the shiver that went through her body as he pulled her closer. His teeth grazed over her collar bone making her gasp before pressing his head further into her neck. His white hair was tickling her chin, it smelled so good and it only made her want him more. She wanted to please him, to make him happy. She removed her hands from his hair and entered them into his kimono, she felt him tense as her hands touched his chest.

It was firm and strong. Although he had a small frame it was all tough muscle. He sighed when she ran her hand over a nipple. He pulled back from her neck, his lips moist and his eyes closed. She let her hands wonder over him, exploring him, his skin was smooth only a few scars here and there. Her hands wondered a little lower but she stopped short of going all the way down, her eyes landing on something poking through his hakama. She arched an eyebrow; he was…turned on… She had never seen one before…

She reached out and grabbed it. She was surprised at the sound that came from him. It was kind of like a gasped groan, his hands fisting her shirt. His head fell onto her shoulder and she felt him let out a pant.

"Does…does that feel good?" she asked. He was silent for a moment before nodding against her shoulder. She wanted to please him as well as satisfy her growing curiosity for the thing that felt like it was growing in her hand. Wait…it was…growing…

Karin looked down and gave him a few strokes. He gasped and gripped her shirt tighter, pulling her closer. She could remember what girls talked about in school, boys like it when you touched their junk, they also like it when girls used their… Karin shook her head, there was no way she could ever do _that_.

She looked down at Toshiro, his head was still against her shoulder and he seemed to be trying to get control over himself. She owed him one for this. She had asked for this and he was giving it to her, it was the least she could do…

She pulled out his arms, and pulled his sash. His kimono loosened and she pushed it off his shoulders. He let out a soft groan. She leaned down and pressed kisses to his exposed shoulder, she pulled his sash away letting it fall on the floor some where. She kissed down his body, getting soft sighs from him. She went down until she couldn't go down any further. She removed herself from his lap and pushed his legs open. He came from his daze then and immediately grabbed her hands, stopping her from pulling his hakama down.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, it was the hundredth time that he had asked her that that night. She looked away from him, a blush burning her face. Her hands were trembling and her heart was racing. She pulled on his hakama and they came down a little further.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, settling between his parted thighs. His face turned red with a blush.

"You don't need to do _that_," he growled. She looked up at him.

"I know I don't _need_ to but I want to. A lot of girls at my school say that guys like it when this is done to them. And I want to make you happy, I did force you into doing this after all," she said. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You didn't force me to do anything. I could have left at anytime I wanted to," he said. She arched an eyebrow.

"Well, that only makes me want to do it more," she said and without warning pulled his hakama down. He gasped.

"Karin," he scolded but she was too shocked to pay him any attention. She never imaged that it would look like _that_...

She wasn't sure about how long she stared but it was apparently long enough for Toshiro.

"Will you stop staring at it?" he demanded. She quickly looked up at him, her face burning with a blush matching his.

"S-Sorry," she whispered. She looked back down, hesitating, she ran her finger along him. He gasped, rather loudly, alarming her.

"I'm sorry, too much…or something?" she asked. His head was tilted down and he panted softly. He shook his head, fisting the bed sheets near his thighs. She looked back down and this time she took all of him into her hand. He let out a soft suppressed whimper, his head tilting back.

She concentrated only on stroking him, she liked the noises he was making, it was moving something inside her just like before. Her other hand rested on his thigh, fisting his hakama which she hadn't pulled down all the way. He was shifting now, pressing into her hand. She was guessing that he wanted more. She took a deep breath, it was now or never.

Leaning forward and closing her eyes, Karin took him into her mouth.

"Karin!" he called out in surprise, his hips jerking him up and in more, he sounded in pain though. She pulled away and he let out an 'ah' as he slid out.

"Did I…did I hurt you?" she asked. His face was flushed and he was panting through parted lips, his eyes closed and his eyebrows narrowed.

"N-No…keep going," he whispered. She nodded her head, which he didn't see, and leaned down again. This time when she took him he didn't thrust, instead his hand came into her hair. He moaned and panted, his hand guiding her head up and down on him.

Karin shivered, it was getting colder but she paid it no mind, they had left the window opened after all. She continued deciding to try something new she grazed her teeth along him as she came back up.

"Ah…" Toshiro moaned, his hips giving a light jerk. She went faster and faster, he seemed to be falling fast, his hand had tightened in her hair and he was moaning louder and longer now. She concentrated on only going faster, she was making him feel good, that's what she wanted.

"W-Wait….slow down…or it'll be over all too soon," he groaned. She did as she was told and received his whimper in return. The room was colder now and as badly as she wanted to close the window she didn't want to move from Toshiro. He was panting harder now, giving deep throat moans and long sighs.

He let her name out in a groan and then suddenly he was fisting her hair, his back arching slightly as his hips went up. He bit down hard on his lip to muffle his cry as he came. Karin was surprised and disgusted at the taste that filled her mouth. She turned and spit on the floor, well now she was going to have to clean that up.

Toshiro had fallen onto his back, his eyes closed as he panted. She turned back to him, noticing that the room was way too cold, it couldn't be this cold outside.

"To…" she stopped at the sight of her breath. She looked up to him and as he panted his breath came out in white puffs. She looked around, noticing the fog that was low to the ground, she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She looked back to the boy on her bed.

His hand was in his hair covering his eyes as he tried to regain his composure.

"Sorry…I lost control."

Karin blinked.

"Lost control?" she asked softly. She looked around at her winter room.

"You…did this?" she asked.

"Yes…"

She found his ability to control ice absolutely amazing. She smiled and blew out a puff. She stood.

"Your pretty cool, Toshiro," she said, climbing on to her bed. He shifted as she leaned against the wall. He removed his hand from his forehead and pulled up his hakama. Her smile went down slightly, she guessed that he would be finished after he blew his load. She sighed, it looked like she wouldn't be losing her virginity to him to night.

He sat up suddenly, his hair fell over his forehead, more than before. He turned and she looked to him as he placed his hand on the wall next to her head, he leaned down and her eyes widened as his lips pressed against hers. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss to something hot, smothering her. His hand moved from the wall and she felt it tangle in her black locks. Her hands went to his shoulders, holding on to him.

His other hand found her waist and he pulled her from the wall, laying her on the bed, her head pressing into the pillow. She turned her head from his kiss at the feel of his body on top of hers. He leaned up slightly and she looked up to him. His eyes were dark like before, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked, his voice low. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, she couldn't believe this was happening, and with Toshiro, a boy she was sure she would never see again.

"Y-Yes," she whispered. His lower body pressed against hers and she gasped at the feel of his hips molding into hers.

"You're hesitating," he stated. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"N-No I'm not! I'm ready," she said. He gave a slight nod and shifted, pressing harder against her as he lowered his head to her neck. Karin closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around his neck. She felt his lips part and she sighed as he sucked on her neck. He feathered her neck with light kisses for a moment before he removed his hand from around her back. It rested on her hip for a moment before going up, pushing her shirt up with it.

Karin was at a lost for what to do for a moment. He leaned up slightly and she thought it was to finish pulling her shirt up but instead his lips found hers in a hard kiss. Her hand trembled as she slid it from his shoulder, up his neck and into his sliver mane. His hair was soft and she fisted it when he grinded in to her. Her hips jerked against his at the sensation that ran through her.

His lips pulled away from hers and he leaned up, sliding his haori the rest of the way off his shoulders. As she stared at his half nude form, his hands went to the edge of her shirt. His skin was decorated with some scars that were lighter than his slightly tan skin. He really was a fighter, wasn't he? He was blocked from her sight for a moment as he removed her shirt from her. She blushed as he stared down at her much like how she stared at him.

"You're not wearing a bra," he stated. She brought her hands down to cover herself, she was tired of his staring. Her face was absolutely on fire and although she didn't have large breast she still had them.

"I don't sleep in them, there uncomfortable so I usually take them off when I get home from school," she whispered. He nodded and licked his lips, leaning down she felt him press them against her collar bone. She sighed, his mouth was making her body hot. His tongue dipped out, tasting her. She closed her eyes and removed her hands from herself to put them back in his hair, where she felt like they belonged. He slowly went lower, his hair tickling her and his mouth pleasing her.

She felt herself blush as those teeth nipped at the top of her left breast. He went slightly lower and her back arched as her hips tired to buck at the same time.

"Toshiro," she moaned lowly, her hands tightening in his hair. His hands went up her waist and she was surprised at how rough they were. They went up and then came back down over her arched back, she felt herself relax under his touch and slowly sank back into the mattress. She panted through parted lips and even though her back was no longer arched he did nothing to stop her hips from thrusting into him every time he sucked, licked, and nipped at her hardened bud.

He switched to the other one and at that time she felt his hand ease between them, caressing over her ribs and then her stomach. She pressed herself against him when his fingers grazed over her navel. His mouth had slowed down and that gave her just enough to get her brain stared again to know exactly where his hand was going. Her pants loosened and before she could get mentally prepared for it, he was nipping hard at her breast and her hips jerked up, grinding her into his fingers.

"Toshiro," she cried, fisting his hair even tighter now. He let out a low groan which vibrated to her chest. His hand remained unmoving for a moment and she panted through parted lips, trying to get herself under control. The feeling that had rushed through her at such a light touch scared her, and although it scared her she wanted more. She felt Toshiro lift him mouth from her chest and she looked down. He had tilted his head up, his dark turquoise eyes staring at her.

Those _eyes_…

They were so dark now but they still held that beautiful blue. His intense gaze made her breath catch in her throat. His cheeks were slightly red and his hair had completely fall over his forehead from all her tugging. His lips were wet, glistening in the moonlight.

"Toshiro," she whispered softly. She had said his name repeatedly already but that was all she could say, her brain wasn't working well enough for her to say anything else. All she could process was Toshiro and the sensations he was causing her body.

His fingers moved and she closed her eyes, her head tilting back into her pillow. He leaned up slightly, his hard stomach running over hers, making her shiver. He moved his fingers and she bit her lip, it felt odd having some one touching her down there but she liked it, she wanted more.

His fingers stroked her gently, like he had done when he first kissed her. She pressed her hips up wanting more pressure than what he was giving her. He kissed her neck and she ran her hands down his back, wanting him closer.

"More," she moaned softly when his fingers keep that slow light touch.

"Relax, I'll give you what you want in a moment," he mumbled into her neck. She moaned softly, it being her only protest. He licked at her, and she had a feeling he liked taking his good old time. Toshiro didn't seem like the type to rush things. After a moment his fingers moved faster, and she moaned. He pulled back slightly and she opened her eyes to look down at him. His eyes were staring down and he looked like he was in thought, his fingers didn't stop though.

She felt her hands reach out for him as he lifted up and away from her, his fingers leaving her. She let out a whimper, she didn't even sound like herself. His hands went to her loosened jeans, pulling them down. She gasped and shivered.

"W-Wait," she stammered. He paused, looking up at her. She blushed under his gaze and they stared at each other. She forced herself to relax.

"O-Okay," she whispered. He pulled the rest of her jeans down and dropped them onto the floor. His hand went to her thighs running up them to grip her hips. She watched his eyes glaze over as he stared at her panties. Her hands rested on either side of her head and she felt like they were waiting for him to come back down to her so she could hold on to him again. With his warmth away from her, she felt cold and lonely.

He leaned down and she gasped as he kissed her navel. Her face burned with a blush at the sight of his head down there. His lips sent a fire through her and she parted her legs slightly. She felt his tongue moving against her and she sighed softly. His hands gripped her panties, pulling them down slowly.

She was so embarrassed but she did nothing to stop him. He sat up again, dropping her clothing to the ground. She was bare to him and she hated the feeling of being completely exposed. She blushed, her thighs pressing against each other to hide herself. His hands went to her thighs, she felt so uncomfortable, but she was hot down there and she wanted his touch there like it had been before.

"Toshiro," she whispered, shifting away from him. His eyes flicked up to hers and she was surprised at the look in them. So dark, and it made her…hot. He licked his lips.

"This is the last time I'll ask you, do you want to stop?" he asked. She stared up at him, he was being a gentleman leaving the decision to continue completely on her. She could tell he didn't want to stop, if the look in his eyes wasn't enough then the tent poking from his hakama was. She couldn't just stop now, even if she wanted too. She had asked him for this and he was willing to give it to her so she was more than willing to give it to him.

"No," she whispered. He stared at her for a moment before his hands found her thighs and pulled them a part. His hand went up her thigh in a caress and then she felt his hand there. She placed her hand over her mouth, holding in her cry as her back arched. His fingers were on her harder than last time but now with nothing between them she felt herself so close to getting to the peak of whatever pleasure had been filling her before.

"Oh…" she panted, she hadn't realized her thighs had snapped shut on his hand until his other hand was pulling them a part again. He waited for her to calm down before he stared moving his hands.

His fingers ran over her in slow strokes. She moaned into her hand, her hips thrusting, her eyes closed. She felt him shift and then he was gripping her wrist. He removed her hand from her mouth and she opened her eyes to look at him when he pinned it above her head. His eyes stayed on her as his hand went lower, then his finger were pushing in slightly. She turned her head to the side, whimpering.

"You're so sensitive," he muttered lowly. She blushed at his comment.

"S-Shut up, I've never felt like this before," she whispered. His finger started a slow sensual rhythm that had her whimpering.

"You've never touched yourself before?" he asked lowly. Her eyes flew to him, his eyes narrowed and his face was serious, he wasn't kidding. She blushed.

"O-Of course not!" she hissed. He pushed his finger in a little farther and her back arched as she let out a deep moan. He leaned up some and she was surprised to see the light blush on his face, he was so bold a moment ago and now he was blushing? Her confusion quickly faded as he lifted her hand and brought it down to touch herself. She gasped and jerked her hand away but his grip tightened on her wrist, holding it there. She blushed at feeling his own finger moving.

"It's your own body, you should be familiar with it, shouldn't you?" he asked. He pressed her hand down farther and she moaned, her body shivering. His hands left hers and she was quick to pick up where he left off. He leaned up on his knees and as she touched herself she watched him. He was so gorgeous, his dark turquoise eyes were glued on to hers and as badly as she wanted to look away from his heated gaze she couldn't. She was getting closer and closer to something and although Toshiro was no longer touching her, he was pushing her closer and closer to it.

His hands went to his hips and he pulled his hakama down. She blushed at the sight of it again and her fingers moved faster, her head went back and she bit her lip. She moaned loudly, her hips thrusting.

"Toshiro," she whimpered. She was so close, this feeling was growing, becoming stronger, consuming her and then his hand was on her wrist pulling her hand.

"That's enough," he said. She gasped and tried pulling her hand from his. She was so close!

"Why did you stop me?" she demanded, she suddenly felt frustrated that he denied her from what she wanted. His hand went next to her head as he leaned over her.

"Settle down," he sighed and she immediately stopped moving at the feel of him pressing into her down there. She blushed, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. He stared back with calm eyes before licking his lips and leaning down some more.

"Hold on to me," he whispered. When he released her hand she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. He closed his eyes for a moment, his forehead coming down to rest against hers. She had never had him so close with her eyes opened. She felt him shift and then both his hands were on her thighs, pulling them even further a part. She closed her eyes as soon as she felt him there again.

He pushed forward some and she bit her lip, she didn't like the feeling. She felt opened and exposed, Toshiro sighed and it fanned over her face.

"Look at me," he groaned softly. She let her eyes fluttered open, he was staring down at her and he looked like he was restraining himself. He took a deep breath and then pushed more. She wanted to close her eyes again and hide from him but she kept them on his. His intense turquoise eyes set her whole body on fire.

He shoved suddenly and she cried out, her back arching. Toshio held onto her, keeping her planted. The temperature in the room instantly dropped and she clung to him, opening her eyes to look at him. He shifted some and she watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, a deep groan leaving between his parted lips. She tried to ignore the pain that ripped through her, her body relaxing under him. Feeling her relax he lifted his head slightly, letting his hand come up to her forehead, he brushed her hair back in a comforting gesture.

He shifted, his hips lifting and coming back down. Karin clung to him, her body wasn't use to it yet. His hand fell from her forehead resting on the pillow next to her head. His head fell to her neck, nuzzling into her. He moved on top of her, his body rubbing against hers creating amazing friction, his body was hot and completely covering hers, protecting her from the cold that had settled upon them.

He was groaning softly into her neck, his slow sensual rhythm speeding up slightly. Her hand went into his hair, her back arching slightly as something sparked in side her. She wasn't in pain anymore but she felt full every time he pushed into her. She felt like he was stroking her insides and every stroke felt better than the last.

She lifted her legs more, her thighs pressing into his hips. He groaned again, moving a bit harder.

-

"Hey, did you feel that?" asked Orihime looking up to her temporary room mate. Rangiku was looking out the window.

"It felt like the captain," she mumbled.

"What do you think he's doing that caused that spike in his reiatsu?" asked Orihime. Rangiku sighed, shrugging.

"He might be training or something. You know the captain, he can't ever relax," she said. Orihime nodded. It was silent for a moment. Rangiku looked towards the window, feeling his reiatsu spike again.

"Maybe I should go check on him?" she mumbled, she couldn't help the feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach. He didn't feel like he as in any danger of fighting a hollow for that matter, but her captain wasn't the type to just let out reiatsu especially in the human world.

In only a few moments she was out of her body, her mod soul taking her place.

-

"Toshiro!" cried Karin. She was slick with sweat and panting hard as she clung to him, her nails digging into the skin of his back. His back was just as sweaty as her and his muscles flexed under her fingers with every thrust. He was clenching the pillow next to her head now, his feet pushing into the mattress for leverage. He was moaning into her neck, his breath hot as he panted.

Her room was as cold as ever but she couldn't get any hotter. She was so close, the feeling was building and she was getting closer and closer. She just needed a little more.

He gave a hard thrust she cried out again and pleasure shot through her causing her toes to curl and for her nails to dig even further into his slick back. She couldn't breath or see anything for a moment, her body was trembling, buzzing with sensations.

Her first orgasm.

"Toshiro," she whimpered softly. His hips jerked and he bit into her neck, groaning. She clung to him and he growled before his teeth released her neck to make that 'ah' sound that he made before. She drank in his noises, loving the way that he shuddered before his hips jerked and stopped, and he came with a long groan into her neck.

They were both panting, neither of them moving. Karin couldn't believe it, she had just lost her virginity, it all seemed so surreal to her.

Toshiro shifted on top of her, getting her attention.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, panting. She shook her head, her eyes lost in his. His eyes softened slightly and he leaned down to kiss her but he stopped short his eyes widening suddenly.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. He leaned up.

"Matsumoto," he said. She gasped as he jumped off her like she was on fire. She shivered the cold in the room hitting her. Her room was frosted over and she was sure it was as cold as winter.

Her eyes went to Toshiro as he struggled to get his black kimono on. She smirked, she had to admit she enjoyed seeing him in such a panic. He stopped suddenly, his eyes going to her opened window. He disappeared from her sight for a moment, reappearing on her window ledge.

-

Rangiku jumped from house to house, following her captain's reiatsu. She was surprised to land in front of the Kurosaki residence. Maybe he _was_ training with Ichigo or something. She jumped on to the roof near his window but being there she felt his reiatsu coming from another part of the house, she giggled to herself, of course they wouldn't be training in his room. She jumped a crossed the roof to the other side of the house, it was odd that she didn't feel Ichigo's reiatsu.

She landed on the roof right in front of the opened window but before she could get a good look inside her captain was in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

His hair was down in his face looking a complete mess. His kimono was opened slightly, from the lack of a tightly knotted sash. His captain's haori looked like he had just tossed it on. While his Hyourinmaru was in one hand his other hand was holding up his hakama. They stared at each other for a moment, his face slowly turning a dark red.

"Captain?" she asked. She couldn't take it anymore. She let out a burst of laughter, pointing at him.

"You look a mess!" she laughed. He growled, stepping out onto the roof in front of her.

"Shut up," he growled.

"What were you doing? Is Ichigo in there? Were you guys doing _things_?" she asked, trying to look passed him. He quickly blocked her view.

"It's none of your business," he snapped. She moved closer trying to use her height as an advantage.

"Seriously, cut it out Rangiku," he growled grabbing her wrist so that he could guide her away.

"Come on, Captain. I wanna know," she whined. They struggled for a moment, Toshiro trying to get her away from the window while she was trying to get in.

"Damn it, Matsumoto! Stand down!" he ordered, tried of the game. She pouted but pulled away from him.

"I just wanted to know what made your reiatsu spike the way it did," she whined. She arched an eyebrow as he blushed.

"Forget about it," he growled snapping the window shut behind him.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that this was Ichigo's little sister's room," she said, her hand coming up so she could tap her finger against her chin in a thoughtful away. His darker blush was answer enough.

"It is! Captain _plus_ Kurosaki girl _plus_ a disarray of clothing! Oh Captain, you didn't!" she gushed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he growled. She burst into laugher again.

"Oh Captain! I never thought I would see the day! Congratulations! When are we going to tell Ichigo?" she asked, leaning down to smile at him. He shoved her away.

"_We_ aren't going to tell Ichigo anything," he hissed.

"Geez, even after that your still so up tight. When I do it with Shuuhei I usually feel _so_ much more relaxed," she sighed. He growled another blush coming to his face.

"Keep that to yourself," he groaned. She giggled.

"Let's get going," he sighed. She nodded, still giggling even as she flash stepped away. Toshiro turned, looking at the girl still in the room. She was sitting up and watching him, she had probably watched the whole thing. He watched as she gripped the blanket to her chest, a blush coming to her face. She smiled at him though.

He wanted to smile back at her, to let her know that he didn't regret anything, but he couldn't.

So he gave her a slight nod and flash stepped out of her sight.

**I wrote this for my good friend Kelzz15! I hope you guys liked it and I really tired to have them all in character but it was really hard, this is my first Toshiro and Karin story after all; this is my first Bleach story! For now it's a one shot, if I do decide to add more the chapters won't be this long, it depends on what you guys have to say about it, I was thinking of just leaving the rest to your imagination. Well, I hope you guys liked it and if you did go a head and leave a review!**


End file.
